Abyss
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Voldemort ist tot. Einer der Todesser findet sich schwer verletzt im Wald wieder und wartet sehnsüchtig auf den Tod. Doch er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Mitglied des Ordens ihn retten würde… SS RL


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, die einfach zu noble ist um sie in der Art und Weise zu benutzen, wie ich das tue.

Author's Note: Lasst uns über Liebe reden… Sollen wir sie in Schwarz und Weiß teilen?

Story: Voldemort ist tot, der Kampf gegen ihn überstanden. Einer der Todesser findet sich schwer verletzt im Wald wieder und wartet sehnsüchtig auf den Tod. Doch er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Mitglied des Ordens ihn retten würde… SS / RL.

Rating: G, wird sich evtl. noch ändern.

_**Abyss**_

Kapitel Eins: Das Ende

It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world I can show it

It's the end of the world as we know it

I feel fine

(Simply Red)

Er war im Begriff zu sterben.

Er wusste es.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Obwohl er sich nicht bewegen konnte, reichte der Teil der Szene, die er sehen konnte völlig als Information aus.

Der Dunkle Lord war gegangen und würde dieses Mal nicht wiederkommen.

Es war ihm egal.

Nie war er einer von jenen gewesen, die ohne ihren Führer nicht überleben konnten.

Dämliche Narren.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er über seine Unabhängigkeit gewacht.

Niemand war je fähig gewesen ihn zu binden, obwohl sowohl die Gute als auch die Böse Seite geglaubt hatte, er würde zu ihnen gehören.

Und er hatte die Rolle gespielt, die sie für ihn vorgesehen hatten; er hatte den loyalen Spion für beide gespielt, für Dumbledore und den Dunklen Lord.

Aber es hatte ihn nie interessiert, was aus ihnen werden würde.

Er war fähig gewesen ohne den Dunklen Lord zu überleben als dieser verschwunden war, und ohne Dumbledore, als er ihn getötet hatte.

Andere waren wegen der Tode dieser zwei großen Zauberer in den Grundfesten ihres Glaubens, ihrer Wünsche, erschüttert worden.

Zum Beispiel Bellatrix Lestrange, deren Leben ohne die Kommandos ihres Meisters leer gewesen, oder der Orden des Phoenix, welcher nach Dumbledores Tod in ein verheerendes Chaos gefallen war.

Er grinste schief.

Sich auf jemanden zu verlassen war eine menschliche Schwäche mit der er nie infiziert worden war.

Sich auf jemanden zu verlassen bedeutete schlicht und einfach, von ihm abhängig zu sein und schwach zu werden.

Die Sonne ging auf.

Er schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte, wie der Tod ihn umhüllte und verspürte… Dankbarkeit.

Endlich würde er das Chaos eines Menschlebens – in welches er nie wirklich gepasst hatte – zurücklassen.

Er seufzte, bereit, alles aufzugeben.

Tod bedeutete Frieden.

Er wachte in einem Bett auf.

Irritiert öffnete er seine Augen.

Der Raum wirkte schäbig, völlig überladen mit Bücherregalen.

Irgendjemand hatte ihn gerettet.

Er fühlte, wie sein Körper vor Wut zitterte.

Wer hatte es gewagt ihn wieder im Leben einzusperren?

Er ballte seine Fäuste.

Egal wer es gewesen war, er würde dafür leiden.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aus dem Bett zu entkommen, doch es war ihm unmöglich.

Er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage seine Beine überhaupt zu spüren, geschweige denn sie dazu zu bringen, aufzustehen.

Für ihn war die Schwäche eines menschlichen Körpers ein Fluch.

Er sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um, doch er war nicht da.

Nun ja, vielleicht hatte er ihn schon im Wald verloren.

Jetzt würde er nicht mal in der Lage sein, seinen Retter zu verfluchen.

Er las die Titel einiger Bücher: _Die dunklen Künste: Flüche, Verwandlungen und seine Wichtigkeit in Kämpfen, Runen für Studierte_, aber sie waren keine große Hilfe um das Rätsel, wer ihn hierher gebracht hatte, zu lösen.

Er starrte an die Decke und seufzte.

Offensichtlich hatte er keine andere Wahl als zu warten.

Oh, wie er Warten hasste…

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür.

Er setzte sich ein wenig auf, den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper rannte, ignorierend.

Ein Mann betrat den Raum, ein Mann in seinem Alter mit dunkelblondem Haar und einer dünnen Silhouette.

„Lupin", zischte er.

Typisch. Nicht nur, dass ihn jemand gerettet hatte, nein, dieser jemand musste natürlich auch einer seiner schlimmsten Feinde sein.

„Oh, du bist endlich wach", erwiderte der andere Mann, griff sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?" fragte er.

„Ich fand dich in dem Wald nachdem der Kampf vorbei war. Du warst verletzt."

„Und seit wann ist es die Pflicht eines Mitgliedes des Orden des Phoenix einen Todesser zu retten?"

„Es ist keine", antwortete Lupin.

„Überhaupt – solltest du ihn nicht – wenn du ihn schon rettest anstatt ihn zu töten – auf direktem Wege dem Ministerium zur Verurteilung ausliefern?"

„Nun ja, ich denke, dass ich das wohl tun sollte, ja", sagte Lupin und zog die Decke zur Seite.

Der andere Mann sah ihn misstrauisch an und als Lupin versuchte, die Bandagen an seinem Bein zu wechseln, griff er nach seiner Hand.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Lupin hob eine Augenbraue.

"Hör auf dich zu zieren, ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen."  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Lupin grinste schief.

„Ich werde dran denken, Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal verletzt auffinde, werde ich dich nicht anrühren. Ich werde dich einfach sterben lassen. Dann werde ich auch keine Probleme damit haben, mich mit dir unter den Augen von ein paar netten Auroren wie Mad – Eye Moody davonzustehlen."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" fragte er.

„Ich gebe keine Versprechen, die ich nicht halten kann", antwortet Lupin und begann, die Bandagen zu wechseln.

„Solltest du mich nicht hassen? Schließlich weißt du doch, dass ich Dumbledore getötet und euch alle verraten habe?"

Lupin lächelte leicht, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich – sobald ich aus diesem Bett aufstehen kann – deinen Zauberstab nehmen und fliehen werde?"

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal was du tust oder wohin du gehst. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke – ich glaube, ich würde meinen Zauberstab vermissen."

Er sah seinen „Retter" skeptisch an.

Lupin bemerkte seinen Blick und seufzte genervt.

„Jetzt komm schon, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht an dieses Bett fesseln und wie meinen Sklaven behandeln oder direkt zu Mad – Eye Moody rennen werde, damit er dich verhören kann."

„Tut mir ja wirklich leid, Lupin, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du mich nur aus Menschlichkeit gerettet hast."  
"So ist es aber. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir überhaupt misstraust und wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich hasse, irrst du dich. Ich habe dich nie gehasst, obwohl Sirius und James dich verabscheuten und ich hasse dich auch jetzt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, welche Gründe du hattest, Dumbledore zu töten, aber am Ende musst du mit der Schuld leben, nicht ich. Es stimmt, dass ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich dich mag – aber ich denke du wirst das überleben. Trotz allem bin ich nicht bereit irgendjemanden sterben zu lassen."

„Oh, was für eine menschliche Seele du doch besitzt, Lupin. Was für eine Schande, dass deiner Körper halb der einer Bestie ist", sagte er, seine Stimme voller Hohn.

Lupin sah ihn an.

„Ich wundere mich, ob Spott und Wut das Einzige ist, was du noch besitzt. Wenn dem so ist, dann bist du ein wirklich armer Mann, Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke."

Und Lupin ging.


End file.
